Jill's First Day in the Insane Asylum
by Zoe625
Summary: What would happen if I visited my friend Jill in the insane assylum? This is what: Illegal experimentation, super heroes, penguins, Sledding, Yoda, Spanish, and Mermen. Me and Jill take you on a Crazy ride. Welcome to our world. You're not in kansas. :D
1. TIOTEX What REALLY happens in assylums!

**A/N: My friend Jill and I wrote this. Max Just might come in play here! So stay tuned!**

**Nudge: You and your friends are all weird!**

**Me: I know………What's your point?**

**Nudge: Whatever just get to the story!**

***Inside the Insane Asylum!***

Man: Make yourself at home here!

Jill: Can I have some PUDDING?

Man: No.

Jill: Can I have some mints? Or a refreshment? Or possibly a minty refreshment?

Man: No. How about some water instead?

Jill: LAME!!!!!

Man: Well then just have a seat with some other pris-I mean patients.

Jill: OK!! *sits down on a fluffy chair*

Guy: What's your name?

Jill: JILLIAN ANN QUBECINSTINE!!!!!!

Guy: Ok then!

Jill: BANANA!!!!!!!

Other crazy ppl: FML!! F U ALL!!!!!

Jill: *curls up in fetal position* NO PROFANITY!!!

Man: AH HEM!

OCP: *turn to face person*

Man: NO F PROFANITY IN THIS F JOINT!!!

Jill: AHHH!!!!! NOT MORE PROFANITY!!!

Man: No, we call this room the F joint and the F word F profanity.

Jill: OOOOOH!!

Person: alright! Now that that's established, GO TAKE YOUR MEDS!!! ALL OF YOU!

***In the meds room***

Lady with long needle: NEXT

Jill: *tries to run away* NOT THE NEEDLES!

Guards: *drag Jill to lady with LONG needle*

Lady with long needle: now this won't hurt much.

Jill: NOOOOO! I DON"T LIKE BIG NEEDLES!!!!THE WORD ITSELF SOUNDS LIKE NOODLES!!! WHICH SOUNDS LIKE POODLES! WHICH SOUNDS LIKE SQUIRRELS!!!

Lady with long needle: You have serious problems. *lifts up needle*

Guard: JILL! You have a visitor.

Jill: Visitor? Who would visit me in this joint?

Guard: Heck if I know! Just get over to the visitor room!

Jill: YAY!!!!!*skips to the visitor room*

Visitor: JILL!!!

Jill: Hello?

Visitor: *hugs*

Jill: Who are you?

Visitor: You don't remember me? It's me Zoe!!!!

Jill: ZOEY!!!!!!! Why are you wearing a moustache?

Zoe: cause they might remember me and put me back in here! I CAN'T LET THEM TAKE ME!!!

Jill: Okay, I won't let it slip.

Random crazy person: *runs down hall with people in white coats chase him* They're coming to take me away Ha Ha! They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha! To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats!  
And they're coming to take me away ha ha!

Jill: AAAAAAAAAAAH yogurt is my 17th favorite food AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Zoe: I was right to bring you here. BTW: DON"T LET THEM POKE YOU WITH THE LONG NEEDLES! THEY'RE DOING ILLEGAL EXPIREMENTATION!!!

Jill: That's what that's for? I thought they wanted me to take my meds.

Zoe: What? No! They want to experiment on you! LIKE MAXIMUM RIDE!!!! THE POOR WINGED CHILDREN!!!!!!

Jill: *SINGING* ONE DAY I"LL LAND IN THE NUT HOUSE! HA HA! With all the NUTS AND  
THE SQUIRRELS! HEHEHEHE! THERE I'LL STAY! TUCKED AWAY! TILL THE PROHABITION OF! LIIIIIIIITLE GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLS!!!

Zoe: WTC? IDK.

Jill: What does IDK stand for?

Zoe: I don't know

Jill: NOBODY KNOWS! AHHH!

Sami: Soooo.....

Jill: DO I GET PRETTY WINGS IF THEY POKE ME WITH THE LONG NEEDLES????

Zoe: *facepalm*

Crazy person with toothbrush: THE VOICES IN MY HEAD!!! GET THEM OUT!!!! *sticks toothbrush in ear*

Zoe: Now I think that THAT is what happens if they poke you with needles.

Jill: NO!!! THE YOGURT!!! IT'S SO.........YOGURTY!!!!

Zoe: but who knows! Maybe you will get perty wings! With perty  
powers!!!!!

Jill: OOOO!! MAYBE They'll BE PURPLE WITH GREEN STRIPES!!!!

Zoe: Maybe! And maybe you'll turn into a UNICORN! *Starts frolicking around the room* Unicorn! Unicorn! Unicorn!

Crazy person with toothbrush: SOMEBODY SAAAAAAAVE ME!!!!!!! DON'T CARE, HOW YOU DO IT! JUST SAAAAAAVE ME!!! COME ON!!!

Jill: I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE BALL BARBRA MANITTIE!!!

Zoe: YOU CAN'T COME BECAUSE YOU DON'T. SPEEK. FRENCH!! Or vwa!

Jill: NO!!!!! I WANT PUDDING!

Zoe: WELL I WANT TO BE A SWITSERLAND BELLY DANCER BUT THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN EITHER!!!!!!!

Guard: you know, I think that you should leave now. Hey, Do I know you?

Zoe: NO!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!!!! I'M GOING TO LEAVE!!! *Whispers to Jill* you can let them poke you with the needles, but it's your own fault if you end up like that guy *point to crazy guy with toothbrush*

CPWT: ARE YOU MY MUMMY? *Singing* DOCTOR WHO. DOCTOR WHOOOOOOO! HEY! THE TARDIS! DOCTOR WHOOOO HEY! DOCTOR WHO DOCTOR WHOOOOa! DOCTOR WHOOOOOOa!

Jill: KK. TTYL BFFL!

Zoe: GTG GF! C U L8TER!

Guy in white coat: HEY THATS THE EXCAPED PRISO- I mean patient. BUT SHE EXCAPED! SO GRAB HER!! AND POKE HER WITH A NEEDLE!

Other guy in white coat: a REALLY LONG ONE!

CPWT: NO! DONT LET THEM POKE YOU!

Jill: I have one thing to tell you. Before they poke you with a long needle.

Zoe: what?

Jill: I watched a show

Zoe: yes?

Jill: on

Zoe: OUT WITH IT

Jill: 601 ways

Zoe: JILL

Jill: to peel a banana.

Zoe: *facepalm*

Jill: and then I went to eat a banana

Zoe: .......

Jill: AND I COULDNT PEEL IT *sob sob sob sob*

NEXT TIME!! ZOE AND JILL GET POKED WITH NEEDLES AND GET POWERS!!


	2. Dumb Needle

**Me: alright! This chapter is more plot than funny but it's still funny. I love you as a friend Jill!!!!**

**Nudge: Soooo do **_**I**_** appear in this story?**

**Me: Not now. But maybe!**

**Nudge: Ok, but I am in this story.**

**Me: maybe.**

**Nudge: But-**

**Me: Nudge, I have to do the disclaimer. Please, turn off the Nudge Channel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ITEX, Mermaid Melody, Kaito, or the song Daiji na Takarabako (Which is actually a good song! Even though it's in Japanese.)**

**Claimer: I do own The Institute of Totally Exciting Xylophones and Jill. Well, Jill owns herself in real life, but she's not on FF.N so I own her on here! MUAHAHA!!!**

Zoe: NOO!!!!! THEY CAN'T TAKE ME!!! KAITO I WISH I HAD YOUR POWER RIGHT NOW!!!

Guard: Who's Kaito?

Zoe: LUCHIA'S BOY FRIEND!! Don't you watch "Mermaid Melody"?

Guard: YE-NOO! NEVER. NEVER heard of it.

Zoe: Right.

Kaito: *bursts through the wall* *In Japanese* HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!

Zoe: Kaito, as much as I wish you were my boyfriend, I'm not your girl.

Kaito: *In Japanese* DARN! *Leaves*

Jill: What's his power anyways?

Zoe: Oh, he has a magic thing on his forehead that glows brightly and gets rid of the things that are trying to hurt you.

Jill: this is a Japanese show too?

Zoe: yeah! They sing the collect songs! like "Daiji na Takarabako"!!!

Jill: OMG!! I LOVE THAT SONG! LET'S SING TOGETHER!

Sami: OK!

Jill and Zoe: *Singing* Takarabako no kagi akete ageru yo sunao ni nareru. Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatteiku yo zutto suki to ieru!

Guard: *singing* Little town! It's a quiet village! Every day! Like the one before! Little town! Full of little people! Waking up to say!

Jill: Bonjour!

Zoe: Bonjour!

Jill: Bonjourbonjourbonjour!

Zoe: there goes the baker with his try like always! The same old bread and rolls to sell! Every morning just the same! since the morning that we came! to this poor provincial town!

Guard: Good Morning Belle!

Zoe: Good morning Misour!

Guard: Where you off to?

Zoe: WHY THE FLOCKIN HECK DO YOU CARE YOU CREEPER?!?!?! *sprays Pepper spray into Guards eyes*

Guard: *Screaming* OWWW! AHHHHHHHHH!!!! PAIN!!!!!!

White coats: *take guards hand cuffs and hand cuffs Zoe*

Guard: *Screaming*

White coat #1: now I remember why you were labeled a maniac who needed serious help.

Zoe: I was labeled as that? Awww. I feel special!

White coat #2: You come too Jill Ann Qubecinstine.

White coat #1: Needle time!

Zoe: NOT MORE ILLEGAL EXPERIMENTATION!!!!!

***After being poked with long needles***

Jill: .............SPOON!

Zoe: JILL we just got poked by a really long neeeeeeeeeeedle-

Jill: DONT SAY NEEDLE IT REMINDS ME OF NOODLE which reminds me of poodle which reminds me of SQUIRRELS!

Zoe: and now we're having a crisis!

Jill: MAYBE WE'LL GET SUPER POWERS!!! LIKE THE X-MEN OR THE FANTASTICAL 4!!!

Zoe: OR MAYBE WE'LL DIE!

Guard: Most likely you'll get superpowers and then have to go save the world for the rest of the story

White Coat: SHHHHHH YOU JUST RUINED THE WHOLE PLOT OF THE STORY YOU IDIOT!

Guard: I THOUGHT THEY ALREADY KNEW!

Jill: whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I don't feel so good. I feel all..............tingly............

Zoe: JILL WHERE DID YOU GO!

Jill: I'm right here you dumb! and I thought I was the stooopid one!

Zoe: YOURE INVISABLE!

Jill: *turns uninvisable* OOH OHH OOOOOH LOOOK!!!!! I CAN PASS THROUGH THINGS!!!!! *waves her hand through arm of chair*

!!

Zoe: Then get out of these Velcro chairs!

Jill: WIIILLLL DOOOOO *unties Sami* Well this is the coolest power EVER!!!!

Zoe: SHUT UP! I don't have an awesome power...yet!

Jill: Well, according to this script, you'll get it soon!

Zoe: WOULD YOU STOP SPOILING THE PLOT!!!! 0_o Uh! My back Itches like crazy!

Jill: well that's too bad. Hey, can we get out of here now? I don't like it and they have bad food.

Zoe: you have problems don't you?

Jill: That's what they tell me!! OOO! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO! 0-0 Hippie!!

Zoe: Come on let's get out of here you invisible Idiot

***By the front door***

Jill: How do we get out?

Zoe: well, I'll put on those weird hippie glasses AND my fake moustache!

Jill: That's it?

Zoe: well, I have a guard outfit that I stole form a guy on the way in. but the moustache and the glasses are the main things!*puts things on*

Jill: okaaaay. What about me?

Zoe: what about you? You're invisible!

Jill: OH YEAHH! DOPE!! I forgot! I'm such a blonde!!

Guard: Hey, Do I know you?

Zoe: No you don't. My name is...a...Jessica Aba!

Guard: Don't you mean Jessica Alba?

Zoe: GAH! no! I HATE being compared to that twit!

Guard: whatva!

Zoe: Alright well I've got to go.

Guard: where are you going?

Zoe: I'm going to meet my cuz! Anna...uh, Sue, uh...SASKATCHEWAN!

Guard: Anna Sue Saskatchewan?

Zoe: Yupgottagobye. *Leaves*

Jill: *Follows Sami* Let's get out of here!!

Zoe: GASP! LOOK AT THAT SIGN?

Jill: *Reads* Don't let your dogs shi-

Zoe: NO!!! the big one!

Jill: The Institute of Totally Exciting Xylophones. ooooOOOOOOooo! XYLAPHONES!!

Zoe: Look what it spells! TIOTEX!

Jill: Your not to supposed to say the letters for of, and, the and for.

Zoe: So then it spells ITEX!! OH NO! I WAS RIGHT!!! MY BACK IS REALLY ICHY!!!!

Jill: You're weird!

Zoe: GAH!!! *Rips off shirt so is left in a cammie. Two amber/gold wings come out* OMG!!!! I'VE GOT WINGS!!!! I'M LIKE MAX!!!!

Alarms: *GO OF REALLY LOUDLY!*

Zoe: Shhhhaving cream! Hey Jill, how much do you weigh?

Jill: Well, I'm a ninja so I weigh about 60 pounds.

Zoe: I should be able to carry you!

Kaiju: *Poofs in* FOLLOW THE SKRIPT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET YOUR POWER FIRST!! *poofs  
out*

Zoe: Alright. Follow the script. * Sticks hands out and lighting comes from her fingers* I'VE GOT AN AWESOME POWER!

Jill: Alright, my yogurty friend. Let's go fly away into the sunset and maybe make out with a penguin or two!

Zoe: Alright, come on! *Fly away*

NEXT TIME WILL ZOE AND JILL BECOME SUPER HEROES? AND WILL JILL EVER LEARN HOW TO RIDE A PENGUIN RIGHT?


	3. SUPER HEROES!

***IN ANTARCTICA!***

Jill: PENGUIN!!!!

Zoe: oh Jill......

Jill: PENGUIN.......SLEDDING! *grabs penguin*

Penguin: Neaaaawwwwwwwwwww *bites Jill on the nose*

Jill: OWIE STUPID PENGUIN THAT HURTED MY FACE!

Zoe: hmmmmmmm....

Jill: Watcha thinking about?

Zoe: Well......... I was thinking. Now that we have INSANEO powers............

Jill: WE'RE SUPERHEROS!!!! WE NEED NAMES AND COSTUMES!!!!! OH OH OH I COULD BE INVISIWOMAN!!!! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH puuuuuurple OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH HOOOOHHHHHHH

Zoe: *face palm* how about...... ghost? Cuz ur invisible and you can..... well ya know..... I dunno WALK THROUGH WALLS

Jill: Oh that's a good one! you could be....... BANANALADY!

Zoe: I'll decide that later. NOW COSTUMES

Jill: OH since I'm goin with the ghost theme...... I could have a white cloak with a hood.... like the ones the death eaters wear only white!

Zoe: NOOOOO! NOT THE DARK LORD

Jill: NOOOOO HE'S GOING TO COME AND TAKE US AWAY!!!

*all of the sudden! a skeleton claw bursts out of the ground and takes Jill's foot*

Jill: AAAAAAAAAH HERE HE IS!!!!

Zoe: *Shoos the claw* SHOO! SHOO! GO AWAY!!!

Skeleton claw: *Let's go of Jill's foot. Makes a head and shakes the head*

Zoe: I mean it! I will spray you with lemon juice! Then I'll taze you with my power!

Skeleton claw: *makes a sad face*

Zoe: now don't give me that! And you tell Moldywart that he needs to leave me and my friends alone or I will slap him with a herring!

St. Fang of boredom: *Poofs in* I copywrited that! *Poofs out*

Skeleton claw: *Nods then signs in sign language* Are you sure? My next terrorizing appointment isn't till 6:00.

Zoe: Positive. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I TAZE YOU!!!

SC: *leaves*

Jill: you know I could've just used my "Walk through walls" power to get out of the hands grasp.

Zoe: well TOO BAD!

***silence***

Zoe: So what about me?

Jill: Hmm. You shoot lighting and taze people PENGUIN SLEDDING!!!!*tries to grab the penguin*

Zoe: you idiot! Not only are you ignoring my question YOU'RE GRABBING THE PENGUIN ALL WRONG!!! *Whips out a fish*

Penguins: *Walk over* Neaww! Neaww!!

Zoe: *throws the fish*

Penguins: *go on belly and tries to get the fish* NEWAWWW! NEAWWWW!

Zoe: *Jumps on the biggest penguin* WOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!

Jill: whoa, she moves like lightning!! *Idea* HEEEEEEY!!! Hmm, my back itches. Whatever PENGUIN SLEDDINGG!!!!!!

Zoe: *tosses Jill a fish* Give it to the penguins! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Jill: HEEEEEEERE PEEEENGUIN!!!! COME AND GET THIS NICE, JUICY, TASTY, YUM-

Penguins: *ambush Jill* NEAWW NEAAAAAAAW!!! NEAAAAAAAW!!!

Jill: JUST TAKE THE STUPID FISH ALREADY I DONT CARE IF YOU bluuuuuuuuuuuueeeee! DONT LET ME SLED ON YOU JUST TAKE THE FISH AND STOP AMBUSHING ME!! YOU MAKE ME puuuuuuuuuurple SAD!!!! And GAHHHH! My back REALLY ITCHES!

Zoe: * Back from the penguin sledding* WELL as you say........*Singing* I DONT CARE, I DONT CARE, IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM, SO IIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOOOOOONT ! Cha!

Kaiju: Ugh why do I have to keep you two on task!!! Jill, you're supposed to get wings now.

Jill: YES!! *strips down to a cami*

***Long period of silence* **

Zoe: What are you waiting for? GET WINGS ALREADY!!!

Jill: I'm trying, I'm trying!

Penguin: NEAW NEAW

Jill: *two white wings pop out of her back* ALLELUIA!!!

Zoe: Stewardess is the longest word to be only typed with your left hand!

NEXT TIME!!! WILL THE FLOCK EVER SHOW UP IN THIS FANFIC? WILL ZOE **EVER** GET A SUPER HERO NAME? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON J.F.D.I.T.I.A!!


	4. DA FWOCK!

**Me: ALRIGHT!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Nudge: What the heck?**

**Me: What I like this story and so does Jill!**

**Nudge: for those of you reading, Jill is Zoe's friend.**

**Me: Friend is a lose term. Every time I forgot to send her my half she gets all MAD at me!!**

**Nudge: But you still like her.**

**Me: PSHH!! Heck yeah! I WOVE JIIL!!!! SHE'S MY BFFL!!!! I WOVE YOU JIWOO!!!**

***In the red science building from TFW***

Max: AHH! I'M SO FRIGGEN BORED!!!

Fang: you could make out with me!

Max: No thank you.

Dr. M: you could eat some of my cookies!

Max: Naw.

Angel: You could teach me how to penguin sled!!!

Max: OOOO! PENGUINS!!! Let's do it!!

Nudge: YAY!!! PENGUINS ARE SOOOOO CUTE!!! THEY LOOK SOFT AND FUZZY AS CHICKS!!!!

Iggy: CHICKS? WHERE ARE THEY? ARE THEY IN A BAKINI?

Fang: IGGY STOP BEING A PERV! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT PENGUINS!!

Iggy: WELL SORRY MR. EMO WHITH THE FREAKY PONEY TAILS!!!

Nudge: Yeah Fang, What's with the pony tails? You've got like 3! They're really ugly!

Fang: Hey! In the second Manga I got them cut!

Max: AND NOW YOU'RE MY FRIGGIN HOT BF!!!!

Fang: I liked my hair. *pouts*

Angel: AH HEM!!!

Max: WHAT IS IT YOU FREAK?

Angel: Hey! We're all freaks!

Nudge: Yeah, but you the biggest freak. You've got, like, how many powers? Like, 9?

Angel: I counted 7.

Gazzy: Freak!

Angel: HEY! I'M YOUR SISTER! MAAAAX!!! YOU SAID THAT WE WERE GONNA GOT PENGUIN SLEDDING!!!!

Max: Who gave you the idea of Penguin sledding?

Angel: Oh I saw some girls in cammies sledding on penguins. Well, one was sledding and the other was being attacked by penguins.

Max: Girls in cammies? In Antarctica?

Angel: I think they were insane. BUT SLEDDING ON PENGUINS SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!!!

Max: Oh well. Come on!

***With Zoe and Jill***

Jill: TAKE THE FREAKIN FISH ALREADY YOU DUMB PENGUINS!!!!

Zoe: Throw the fish!!

Jill: *throws*

Penguins: *slide on their bellies to the fish* NEAAWWWWW! NEAAWWWWW!!!!

Zoe: now jump on the biggest one! *Jumps on second biggest surfer style* WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Jill: *Jumps on the biggest normal style*

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!!! THIS IS bluuuuuuuuue SOOOOO MUCH FUN!!!!!!!

Zoe: and watch! At the bottom of this hill is a ramp!!!

Jill: OH NOES!! IT GOES INTO THE OCEAN!! I DON'T WANT HYPOTHERMIA!!!

Zoe: You've got WINGS YOU STOOPID PERSON!!! The penguins go into the ocean and you fly to the top of the hill!!

Jill: OOOOOOHHH!

Zoe: HERE COMES THE RAMP!!!

Jill: OH puuuuuuuuuuurple NOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***With the Flock***

Iggy: Wow all I hear is screaming. And a girl saying PUUUURPLE.

Gazzy: Come on penguins!! I MUST SLED ON YOU!!!!

Penguins: *attack Gazzy* NEAW NEAAAAW

Max: I didn't know that penguins said "Neaw".

Nudge: neither did I!!! I think they make more of a "Naaaak naaaaaak" sound!

Angel: I have a sudden elation that someone is going to crash into us.

Jill: *speeding up ramp* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *Jumps off ramp and penguin flies out of her grip* AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Max: IGGY GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Iggy: Wha..........?

Jill: SPECIAL POWER, DONT FAIL ME NOW! *flies through Iggy*

Flock: WHAT THE....?

Jill: *crash lands into an ice berg* OOF

Max: Why in the name in purple moun-

Jill: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPLE!!!!!!

Gazzy: GREEEEEEEEN!

Zoe: *Flies over by Jill and the flock* JILL ARE YOU O- more winged people?

Kaiju: Zoe, flock. Flock, Zoe. INTRODUCTION FINISHED!

Jill: *to Zoe* is that guy cute, or is that guy CUUUUTE? *points to Iggy*

Zoe: None of the above.

Iggy: YES! MY FIRST FANGIRL!!!

Jill: His hair is HOT!

Fang: Who, me? I know.

Jill: Noooooooooooooo the blind one! *points AGAIN to Iggy* Him!

Fang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *goes into emo shock mode*

Max: Well, who are you, and why are you in Antarctica?

Zoe: Well, I'm Zoe (the fairly normal one), and this is Jill (the strange one).

Jill: I AM NOT STRA- hmmmmmmmmm is that coooooookies I smell?

Dr. M: Yes, yes they are.

Jill: GIVE ME THE COOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!

NEXT TIME ZOE AND FANG GET TO CLOSE FOR MAX'S COMFORT AND JEB GETS DADNAPPED!


	5. Dadnapping and TONSIL HOCKEY!

**Me: Well, I haven't updated this in a while. So I'm gonna do that! **

**Jill: Here's Ch.5!**

***Back at the Red Science Building***

Max: so...You were at an insane asylum?

Jill: Yeah. They shot me and Zoe with BIGGGG NEEDLES!

Zoe: Then we got INSANO powers!

Jill: I wanted to make out with a penguin so when we got to we came here!*Snuggles Iggy* you're reeeeeealy cute!

Iggy: Hey FAAANG! My first Fan girl would kiss me without running away!

Fang: Hey IIIIIGGY! My first Fan girl isn't insane!

Iggy: *sulks

Zoe: Ever since then we've been *Counts off on fingers*Perfecting the art of penguin sledding, becoming super heroes, and saying words that sound cool when you stretch them out long enough.

Jill: Like puuuuuuurrrrrple!

Zoe: Puuuuurrrrple!

Jill: Puuuurrrrrple!

Zoe: Puuuuurrrrple!

Jill: Puuuurrrrrple!

Zoe: Puuuuurrrrrple!

Dr. M: I've got COOKIES!

Jill and Zoe: COOOOOOOKIES! *Pounce on cookies and eat them*

Dr. M: Well at least SOMEBODY likes my cookies!

Max: I like them! But I've had them for like...6 months in a row!

Jill: well it's been a long time since I've had cookies!

Zoe: She's been in an insane asylum for her dangerous sugar rushes.

Max: What happens during her sugar rushes?

Zoe: Weeeeeell. You know hurricane Katrina?

Max: Yeah.

Zoe: Weeeeeell. Let's just say only half of that damage was from the hurricane.

Fang and Max: WOOOOOOOOOOOOW.

Zoe: yup! sooo. giving her the entire plate of cookies wasn't a good idea.

Dr. M: I didn't give her the entire plate.

Jill: Well, I kinda ate all the coooooookies! *Eyes twitch*

Zoe: Oh no! We've gotta do something! What dilutes sugar?

Dr. M: Every parent knows that the answer is VEGGIES! *Shoves broccoli down Jill's throat*

Jill: *eye stops twitching.* BLUUUUUUUES! OH NOES! THE MONKEY ATE MY PRETZEL!

Fang: *Backing away slowly* I sense evil in this place.

Zoe: I sense evil in yo face! OOOOOOH! WHA-say! You're kinda cute!

Max: Hey he's mine.

Fang: Why thanks? Was it my emoness or my hair?

Zoe: Hair! Totally hair!

Max: FANG IT'S TIME FOR A HAIR CUT!

Iggy: He doesn't need a hair cut! His emo hair cuts itself! HAHAHAHAHA!

Jill: You're soooooo funny! AND CUTE!AND HAVE WINGS! ZOE I FOUND MY SOUL MATE!

Zoe: ME TOOO! *Smiles at Fang*

Max: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *pounces on Zoe*

Gazzy: This isn't gonna end well.

Angel: I'll video tape it!

Gazzy: I'll take pictures!

Iggy: CATFIGHT!

Zoe: *tazes Max*

Max: OOOOOOOOOWWWWW! I mean, is that all you got?

Zoe: You want more?

Max: Ummmmm... that's okay I think I'll pass. I mean not that I'm afraid of you or anything.

Jill: Not much of a fight.

Iggy: Very true. Hey Fang, my first fangirl has a brain!

Fang: Iggy! SHES I-N-S-A-N-E. get it in your head!

Jill: HEEEEEEEEEY I am NOT INSANE! *kicks Fang in the shin*

Fang: OW! *tries to kick Jill back but foot passes through her shin*

Jill: I love my power ^_^

***alarm goes off***

Dr. M: What's happening?

Zoe: I tazed the wall and now all the electronics are going bezurko! :)

Max: That's not true! If it was the lights would go out!

***Lights flicker and go out***

Jill: Well crap!

Zoe: It's all dark! I can't see my hand in front of my face!

Iggy: OH MY GOSH! ME NEITHER!

Jill: Aww, you're so funny!

Iggy: Hey FAAANG! My first fan girl could beat you up!

Fang: DUDE! SHE'S MENTAL!

Jill: don't make me punch you!

Fang: you can't even see me!

Jill: Drat!

Dr. M: I've got candles!

Gazzy: ALRIGHT! FIYA!

Max: On second thought, I'll get the flash lights! *Leaves*

Zoe: SOOOOoooooOOOO! *Cuddles with Fang* even in the dark you radiate hotness!

Fang: Hey IIIIIGGY! I have more than one fangirl!

Iggy: Shoot!

Jill: technically, Max isn't a fan girl. She's your not-really-girlfriend girlfriend.

Zoe: HEY HEY YOU YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! NO WAY NO WAY! THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE! HEY HEY YOU YOU! I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!*HINT HINT!*

Max: I'm back! *bumps into fang*

Fang: *falls forward onto Zoe*

Zoe: *Falls to the ground with Fangs face on top of hers and accidentally starts making out*

***Lights turn back on***

Max: Fang I- WHAT THE HECK?

Fang; *Still playing tonsil hockey!*

Jill: ZOE! WHAT THE! WISCONSON TOURING FOUNDATION!

Iggy: What's going on?

Gazzy: Zoe and Fang are totally tradin SPIT!

Max: GAZZY! WHO TOUGHT YOU THAT!

Gazzy: Iggy

Iggy: GAZZY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!

Angel: THIS IS AWESOME! AND I CAUGHT IT ALL ON CAMERA!

Zoe: *still making out. reaches a hand out and tazes the wall*

*lights go out again*

Nudge: *turns on flashlight* hehehehehehehehe

Max: Nudge, turn it off.

Nudge: *turns off flashlight*

***silence***

Max: Are they done yet?

Nudge: *turns on flashlight* Nope

Max: Turn it off.

***silence***  
Max: Are they done now?

Nudge: *turns on flashlight* Nope.

Max: turn it off.

Nudge: *turns off*

Max: Don't turn it on again.

Gazzy: This is really awkward. I mean, I'm standing right next to them!

Max: let's just go into the next room.

Flock: K. *go into the next room. Lights come back on*

Phone: *rings*

Max: Hello?

Jeb: Max! I need the flock to come quick! *Punching noises, Breaking noises, other noises*

Max: Jeb what's going on?

***Silence***

Max: Jeb?

Deep voice: If you want to see Jeb alive again come to the Institute of Totally Exciting Xylophones and bring the two run always!

***Dial tone***

NEXT TIME WHAT HAPPENED TO JEB? WILL WE EVER KNOW? WILL IGGY BECOME EMO? WILL ZOE EVER FIND A GOOD SUPERHERO NAME? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Venice? NO! Venesuala!

**Me: Okay, so I'm doing this on a funky puter so I have no idea how many characters are in the chapter, I'm hoping 1000 so I meat the requirements for project PULL. **

**Jill: Yeah, it would kinda suck to fail at your first try at this thing.**

**Me: yeah it would. In other news, I can no longer say I own Jill on FF.N ****Jill: Yeah, cuz I got a file for myself! **

**Me: I'll give you her user name once she actually uploaded a story.****Jill: If! I uplead a story.****Me: Which you will because I will force you to.**

**Jill: *Rolls eyes* anyways, here's chapter 6 of J.F.D.I.T.I.A.! **

**Me: ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Max: Okay, newly met...people! LETS GO LETS GO MOVE IT MOVE IT! Well seeya later! It was nice meeting you and all, but I WANT MAH DADDAY TO BE SAFE!

Jill: OOOHHHH it was SOOO nice meeting u too! And your friieeeend.

*stares at Iggy*

Zoe: *facepalm*

Iggy: Ohhhhhh...

Fang: Depressed that your first fangirl is going to probably die?

Iggy: -_- yes.

Fang: *holds out knife* Use it as you need it, my friend.

Iggy: *backs away slowly*

Jill: But i dont wanna go to baaack to TIOTEX! THEY POKE YOU WITH NEEDLES!

Zoe: And Noodles

Jill: and poodles

Zoe: and SQUIRRELS!

Jill: NOOOO NOT SQUIRRELS!

Angel: *demonic voice* No. They can't go back. One of them holds the way to the worlds prosper and happiness, the other holds the way to the worlds destruction.

Max: well that wasn't creepy at all. HEEEEEEY I thought the world needed me to survive!

Fang: Maybe you are supposed to protect them to help the world survive.

Gazzy: OOOOOHHHHHH you just got downgraded.

Iggy: I HAVE A POWERFUL FANGIRL!

Fang: So do I!

Zoe: Ohhh yes you do.

Jill and Zoe: *both faint at the same time and room starts glowing*

Dr. M: hey I have more coo- WHATS HAPPENING?

*glowing stops*

Jill: Ouchie what the heck happened?

Gazzy: you got a lil smudge on your forehead.

Jill: *furiously rubs her forehead* Is it gone?

Max: *to Gazzy* Nooo you dumbutt. Its in the shape of a moon.

Jill: ON MY FOREHEAD? *turns to Zoe* You have one too! Only its a

sun.

Zoe: Well thats weird.

Jill: OHH OHH OHH MAYBE WE'RE LIKE HARRY POTTER! NOW WE HAVE A WARNING SYSTEM FOR WHEN THE DARK LORD COMES AND GETS US!

Max: OKAY now off to find out what happens next!

Iggy: Hey Fang. Can i talk to you in a different room for a sec?

Fang: *says quielty* you want to know how to make the cut? sure. *drags

Iggy to other room*

Iggy: heh heh... no. Well... you're good with girls.

Fang: You want to know how to get more fangirls? Trust me, its ALL in

the hair.

Iggy: No... I'm trying to impress the one fangirl that i have. Ya

know, so i dont lose her to you?

Fang: UGH fine... Welcome to Girl Impressing 101. First topic,

Muscles. Well, ya see... *does whole lesson*

Max: DARN! so I can't get ride of you two?

Angel: *Demonic voice* no. *normal voice* No matter how much you want to kill them.

Max: SHI-

Zoe: HEY! WHERE'S FANG AND IGGY?

Jill: Yeah! Where is my hot, blind stud?

Nudge: Well, Fang was talking about how to teach Iggy how to be emo soooo.

Jill: NO! I DON'T WANT MY BF TO BE EMO!

Gazzy: He's gonna be all like "My life sucks!" *pretends to cut himself With a knife*

Jill: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs to the room Fang and Iggy are in*

***In the room with Fang and the Iggster! ***

Fang: And girls LOVE the strong and silent types. It also helps to wear black.

Iggy: Alright. Are you sure this is gonna work? Black really isn't my color.

Fang: PSH! Yeah! I'm the only one in the flock with a girl friend!

Iggy: ok. I'm just not sure.

Jill; *Bursts into the room* IGGY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE EMO!

Iggy: Well that answers that question!

Jill: *hugs* I like you as the blind pyromaniac!

Iggy: SCORE!

Zoe: *Comes in* JILL! COME ON! WE GOTSA GO MAKE A PLAN TO SAVE MAX'S DADDY!

Jill: But...I JUST SCORED A CHANCE TO MAKE OUT WITH IGGY AND YOU RUINED IT! *STARTS CRYING*

Iggy: DON'T CRY! *Makes out with Jill*

Fang: NICE! Told you wearing black works! *Walks out*

Max: HEY! PEOPLES! I HAVE A PLAN!

Angel: Max! I said that you CAN'T KILL THEM! or bring them to the Asylum.

Zoe: Wait! I think I know where your Dad's being kept!

Jill: In the post-needle stabbing room?

Zoe: Yes!

Nudge: heeeeey! What if we brought them back, they walk through walls And stuff, break Jeb out and bring him back! Huh? Huh? Huh?

Max: are you kidding me? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!

Kaiju: MAX! THAT'S WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO! I GAVE YOU A SKRIPT PEOPLE! DOES NO ONE READ THE SKRIPT?

***Flying back to TIOTEX***

Jill: awwwwe but I liked Antarctica. DID YOU KNOW THERE ARE PENGUINS THERE!

Zoe: Penguins that hate you.

Nudge: I think there's something wrong with those penguins. I mean

What kind of penguins go NEAWW NEAWW? I still think that they make a

NAAK NAAAAAK sound compared to NEAA-

Fang: MAKE IT STOP!

Max: Be nice, Fangy-wangy! *Sticks tongue out at Zoe*

Fang: How many times do I have to tell you, Max, NO PET NAMES PLEASE! *To Zoe* You wouldn't call me a pet name, would you?

Zoe: NO NO NO OF COURSE NOT! *Quietly to Jill* Heeey I think I have a chance here! I mean all I have to do is dye my hair red and I'll be set!

Jill: Yeah, because someone would TOTALLY dye a winged person's hair red. Cuz that's completely normal. Heeeey do you think that someone would tailor me a cloak so that t has wing holes? Cuz we still need costumes.

Zoe: AND I STILL NEED A NAME!

Jill: How about...Pikachu?

Zoe: I do NOT want to be sued cause I used the name of a pokemon.

Jill: Mkkkkkkkk... Electrode?

Zoe: o_o What did I just say about pokemon?

Jill: Ummmm...lightning?

Zoe: *facepalm*

Jill: HEY I FORGOT MY IDEA OKAY!

Iggy: LOOK THERE IT IS! *Points*

Everyone: *stops and looks*

Gazzy: Heeeeeey that's what I do!

Iggy: You wern't doin it.

*after a few hours*

Nudge: *panting* OH MY GOSH IM SO TIRED CANT WE TAKE A BREAK?

Jill: Yeah I forgot how long it took to fly here.

Zoe: I CARRIED YOU.

Jill: Yeah...

Gazzy: I'm tired too.

Max: Fine, we'll take a break.

Iggy: What country are we over?

Zoe: IDK

Jill: What does that mean again?

Zoe: I already told you, I DONT KNOW!

Jill: WHY DOES NOBODY EVER KNOW! :'(

Iggy: Ohhhhh dont cry *holds Jill's hand*

Jill: YAY!

Max: Soooo. What country are we over?

Fang: I don't know.

Angel: I have an idea! Lets fly away so that we don't get hit by the erasers' guns.

Jill: Nawwww. *gets shot in the shoulder* OWWWWW! HEY THAT

HURTS!*Spirals to the ground*

Iggy: NOOO! *dives after her*

Zoe: JILL!*dives after Jill*

Fang: ZOE! *dives after her*

Max: FANG! *dives after him*

Angel: MAX! *dives after her*

Gazzy: ANGEL! *dives after her*

Nudge: And now I'm left all alone by myself. *sigh* maybe I should go After them.

Yoda: Nudge! Go after them you must.

Nudge: ACK! CREPPY GNOME! GUYS WAIT UP FOR ME!* dives after the

flock*

Jill: *crashes* Owwww. the stupid erasers! They hurted my arm!

Erasers: RAWR! WE;RE GONNA GET YOU!

Jill: *goes invisable*

Eraser 1: Aww CRAP! I CANT FIND HER!

Eraser 2: Well, who cares! she got shot sooo she'll probably die!

Iggy: *lands* Hey! I'm gonna fight you cause you shooted my GF!

Eraser 1: Actually, were kinda buzy. We gotta start some forest fires Soooo we can't fight now. We just had to shoot your GF. sooo yeah.

Iggy: Ok. How bout you act like you getting punched and kicked and, ya know, beat up.

Eraser 2: oh totally. We'll even cringe in fear!

Iggy: Got it thanks!

Eraser 1: NP! Well, lets go start some FOREST FIRES!

Erasers: *Whoop whith joy as they fly away*

Iggy: JILLLLLLLL! WHERE ARE YOU?

Jill: I'm right here you dumbbutt! Do you not see the river of blood?

Iggy: Yeah I see. Whoa. thats cool. A fountian of blood in MID AIR!

DUUUUDE! I NEED PICTURES!

Jill: I"M BLEEDING TO DEATH YOU MORON!

Iggy: Sorry. *Takes off shirt and put preasure on the blood*

Jill: WHOA! Iggy, you look hot with no shirt on. :)

Zoe: *Lands* JILLLLLLLL! WHERE ARE YOU?

Iggy: She's INVISABLE!

Zoe: oh.

Fang: ZOEEEE! *Plows into Zoe as he lands*

Zoe: WHOA! *Gets knocked off her feet.*

Fang: Are you ok?

Zoe: whoa Fang. You totaly swept me off my feet. :)

Max: *lands* GET OFF MY BF YOU TWICH!

Angel: *Lands* MAXXXX NO BAD LANGUAGE! Remember? You gave it up for lent!

Max: Dang it!

Gazzy: *lands* Hey, has anyone seen Nudge?

Nudge: INCOMMING! *Plows into Gazzy*

Gazzy: OWW! WHAT THE FRICK NUDGE?

Max: GAZZY! AGAIN WITH THE LANGUAGE!

Zoe: *Mutters* Look who's talkin.

Fang: *snickers*

Man: HOLA! Bienvenido a Venezuela!

Gazzy:...What'cha say?

Jill: MMM WHAT"CHA SAAAAY! MMMM THAT"CA ONLY MENT WELL! MMM WELL ACOURSE YOU DID! MM WHAT"CHA SAAAAY! MMM THAT IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST! A'COURE IT IS!

Fang: *sigh* He said hello, welcome to Venezuela!

Zoe: You know spanish?

Fang: Who doesn't?

Flock: *Raises their hands*

Fang: *facepalm* Señor, ¿me puede recomendar un hotel pío?

Man: ¿Cómo pío?

Fang: Al igual que ... gratis.

Man: Bueno, usted podría permanecer en el Motel de la calle. Si se

puede

robar una llave de detrás de la gerente de dormir puede conseguir una

habitación libre.

Fang: ¡FRESCO! Gracias!

Man: No hay problema! Sigueme. Te Mostrare el camino.

Fang: Vale! Muchas gracias!

Max: What the hec was that?

Fang: he's gonna show us to a motel where we're gonna steal a key to a Room to stay for free.

Zoe: Cool! Nudge? Are you ok? You keep looking around? are you looking For someone

Nudge: Sorta, there was a green wrinkled crazy gnome talkin to me earlier. I just wanna make sure he wasn't following us.

Max: 0_o have you been drinking Valium?

Nudge: 0-0 No.

Max: WHATEVA!

***at the motel***

Max: I'll go in and steal a key.

Jill: noooooo I will.

Max: You're BLEEDING TO DEATH

Jill: Yeah, but i can turn invisable.

Max: Yeah, but you'll leave a trail of blood. Then people will know

where you went and go kill us for the key.

Zoe: *looks around at the crappy motel* Well, knowing that we're in a motel in the bad part of Venesuela, I don't think a trail of blood would be uncommon.

Max: Well, I'm still getting the key.

Jill: IM BACK WITH THE KEY! :]

Max: But...how?

Jill: Never underestemate the power of invisability. Anyway, its room 106.

Flock: *walks to room 106*

Fang: *opens door*

Gazzy:...there's only 2 queen size beds.

Nudge: and EEEW! The plaster on the wall is cracking, the bathroom is

all disgusting and moldy, and EEEEEEK! IS THAT A COCKROACH?

Fang: *picks up cockroach and throws it out the door* Go, my little disgusting friend! BE FREE!

Jill: HELLO BLEEDING TO DEATH HERE!

Iggy: Can I kiss it better?

Jill: Okay. OW THAT HURT

Iggy: sorry.

Max: You guys are sick.

Zoe: ...spoon

Jill:...fork

Nudge: SPORK! hah I win!

Jill: I'M STILL BLEEDING!

Angel: There's some towels in the bathroom that you could use to soak up the blood with.

Fang: Actually, she would probably get an infection from those towels.

***door breaks down***

Jill: HOLY snap crackle pop, rice crispies BANANAS! WHAT WAS THAT?

Flyboy: Show me the girls!

Iggy and Fang: NEVER!

Jill: *grabs Zoe's arm and turns both of them invisible* YAY now they

cant see us!

Flyboy: Ugh geez you guys I was just trying to be dramatic! Gosh you

have NO sense of humor.

Nudge:...KAIJU WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN NEXT IN THE PLOT! WE'RE

SO CONFUSED!

Kaiju: Well, according to the script, all of you are supposed to get imprisoned in a bunch of jello.

Jill: PUDDING!

Flyboy: Jello prison, ACTIVATE!

Flock: *get imprisoned in jello*

Flyboy: okay Mr. Chu, I got them.

Mr. Chu: Excellent. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

NEXT TIME! JILL VISITS THE WHITCH DOCTOR, ZOE RESORTS TO CHARMING IN SPANISH, AND JILL FINALLY GETS HER MINTY REFRESHMENT! NEXT TIME ON J.F.D.I.T.I.A!


End file.
